


like every word was a lifeline

by perennials



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot Collection, i was bored. sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: Yuuri wakes up every day and sees Viktor, all sleep-mussed hair and gently parted half-smile, and it’s like falling in love all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bunch of one-shots and one-liners and #1tweetyoifics from twitter dot com
> 
> the summary line is from a later bit by the way stay tuned for that

There are a lot of things Viktor would tell his past self if he could.

 

To the five year-old boy with star-bright eyes and apple-white cheeks: you’re going to be great one day. Every fall, every boo-boo and pretty purple flower on your small, small knees will take you another mile closer to success. There’s so much you don’t know yet. There’s so much you’ll wish you never knew.

 

To the twelve year-old with steel in his eyes and bandaged feet: the ugly laughter fades away after a while. Tie your hair in a ponytail with the brightest, sparkliest scrunchie you have and wear your jacket with your sleeves rolled all the way up. Skate like you own every square inch of the ice. They’ll see one day. They’ll see.

 

To the eighteen year-old with the hellfire gaze and two a.m. practice sessions and pretty, silvery smile: the ice can wait, sometimes. Please eat, sometimes. Please pick up the phone, sometimes.

 

And to the twenty-seven year-old with the gold medal-noose and bone-brittle heart:

 

It gets better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s life has always been a flatline.

Yuuri’s life has always been a flatline. Pervaded by the occasional bump, a scant outcropping of dips, but mostly smooth. By smooth, he means uneventful (as uneventful as things can get when you're essentially the nation’s star of your sport), and by uneventful he might even mean boring.

 

But boring is not an emotion that Katsuki Yuuri the figure skater is familiar with. Katsuki Yuuri is not familiar with a lot of emotions, full stop. He goes through the motions, winning some, losing some, screwing up, coming out near-top. Flatline, flatline, flatline.

 

Then Viktor appears, and Yuuri’s entire world falls off its axis.

 

—or so the story goes, so the poets like to say, speculating on every fleeting touch, every glancing exchange between the two. Viktor Nikiforov, catalyst; Katsuki Yuuri, fallen star.

 

But in truth the collision goes both ways. Two realities shatter and are reconstructed anew. Two bodies break free from gravity’s earth-shattering pull.

 

Two step out onto the blank canvas, meeting each other where they are, and color unfurls like a rainbow blossoming into the light.

 

The need for Viktor to understand everything he is to Yuuri outweighs everything. The relief he feels when he finally does is incomparable.

 

_You are the blue in the sky, the green of forests, the white of purest snow._

 

And Viktor knows, Viktor _knows_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i have bio aight i'll see you guys around take care

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @ nikiforcvs  
> there will be more. probably  
> i've been meaning to write a proper fic but school is a fuck ass shit and i'm perpetually tired and ready to keel over and die. so. this is all i've got for now. contribute to the Make Elmo Fucking Write Something Long For Once donation pile by telling me to sleep earlier and move my ass on twitter. that's all  
> idk i have a few things but i'm tired so i'll post the rest later. it's all on twitter anyway. lol
> 
> have a good one


End file.
